The present disclosure relates generally to electronic toys, and more specifically to electronic toys that may be configured for interactive communication between users of the toys.
Examples of intercommunication toys are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,542,515; 3,742,505; 3,757,463; 3,793,766; 4,158,931; 4,973,285; 5,183,431; 5,873,765; 5,974,758; 6,110,000; 6,207,966; 6,250,523; 6,302,796; 6,452,578; 6,551,165; 6,508,719; 6,659,835; D409,528; and D410,046; and in published patent application Nos. US2002/0027697; US2002/0075428; US2002/0127047; US2002/0173219; US2002/0197930; US2003/0073456; US2003/0119561; EP0460946A2; JP02003/033585A; and GB2,306,120. The disclosures of all of these patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.